Constant: A Kyle XY Story
by Gyotso
Summary: One year after Bringing Down the House, Kyle grapples with what kind of future he must prepare for. But first, he must make good on a promise to tell the Tragers, Mark, and, most importantly, Amanda the truth about everything that's gone on since Latnok made their final play. Kymanda, hands down, no bs. No Jesse bashing either, just a little closure to a fanboy who needed it!


**The ending all of us need after such a god-damn cliffhanger. I'm not going to try to finish the story in a lengthy amount of chapters, I just doubt my ability to write Kyle XY stuff. So here is a Kyle/Amanda (Kymanda) story set a calendar year in the future from the last episode of season 3.**

* * *

 _Kyle Voiceover in Italics_

* * *

 _A year had passed since my battle with Michael Cassidy. He revealed the secret of the egg donor who helped Adam Baylin bring me to life... it was Grace Kingsley, Cassidy's mother._

 _In three hundred sixty-five days, it was difficult to believe so much could have actually changed. Lori went to college, Josh continued his long distance relationship with Andy. And Jesse and I continued our struggles with the people who ordered our creation... Latnok._

 _With as much as we'd been through, all I'd been focusing on was finishing and working on a constant. That's why I did what I to do._

"Kyle." Foss said, bringing me out of my head.

I nodded, standing up and following him out of the workshop I'd come to call my room.

 _As I walked through the Trager's home, I reminisced the many memories I had of this place. The first time I walked through the door, Lori's shared birthday cake, and coming back to the Trager's after a long time away._

I reached the entry way where it seemed most of our family meetings began.

Amanda was in the living room, sitting with Jesse, Mark, and Declan.

Foss nodded for me to enter, and suprisingly he followed me into the room.

"I know there are a lot of questions." Kyle began, "Foss, Declan, and I will do our best to fill in the blanks."

Mark seemed uncomfortable, most likely because he was still dating Lori, and Declan was about three feet from him.

"I know Jesse, Declan, and Mark know most of the picture... but for Amanda, I have to start at the beginning."

 _I explained to her in as much detail as I could without confusing her. How Adam Baylin created me... and how Brian Taylor created Jesse._

Amanda looked at Jesse with a new eye, although they didn't hate each other as much as they used too... sometimes I wondered if they ever told me the whole story about what happened in Nate's dorm.

 _I continued with how I'd been ordered to be terminated, forcing Foss to pick up where I left off._

"For all intents and purposes... that was the day he was born." He explained, the other Tragers now coming into the room despite knowing most of the story. The key parts though for them, would be at the end. "He started breathing so... after Kern... he surprised us. Tried to kill Kyle, and so I killed him before he could." Foss sighed, "But by the time I erased the evidence... Kyle had woken up and wandered off. I kept an eye on him from afar until he was ready to meet Adam."

Jesse started fingering her ring, the one that used to belong to Sara Emerson.

 _I explained what I had learned about myself from Adam, and how much training Foss and I had done together to make sure I could use my abilities without destroying myself._

"The fire from the beach?" Amanda asked.

Declan nodded, "That was before even _I_ knew the whole story. He told me a couple weeks later, but then somebody... wanted to go to the woods."

The look on her face affirmed that Amanda remembered our trip.

"It was a Zzyzx compound," I explained, "the company that created the experiment alongside Adam."

"That's why you and Declan didn't want to go." Amanda recalled.

I nodded.

 _I continued my story, telling Mark and Amanda how we fought Madacorp. How Jesse helped me put an end to their nefarious deeds and protect the Tragers from a powerful enemy._

 _It wasn't long before I reached the high point._

"Prom." I said, absent-mindedly glancing at Mark who looked down into his lap.

 _After I explained what had happened and the chip they placed in her brain... Amanda seemed to understand something I could never have explained otherwise._

"That chip... it blocked my memories?"

"Not exactly." Jesse interrupted, "It was just placed in such a place that cut off your connection to that specific piece in your music, making it impossible for you to play it in continuation. Which is why Kyle needed to administer an electric shock to make sure that the bug got zapped or else you would have faced brain damage."

Amanda's eyes went wide.

 _I knew it probably wasn't the best time to bring it up... but it was part of our story._

"The day you saw me kissing Jesse..." I tried to choose my words carefully, to avoid hurting Jesse or Amanda. "She was the only one who could survive an excessive amount of energy input."

"He would've fried you like a chicken leg." Jesse told Amanda.

"Not helping." I muttered.

"Sorry." But Jesse didn't seem super-apologetic.

"Once I figured out a safe voltage, I came to you and finished the job. But that was only the beginning of the new dangers."

"Latnok." Mark guessed.

I nodded.

 _I explained my familial connection to Michael and Grace Kingsley. And that Latnok, had been backed into a very dangerous corner._

"What does that mean?" Josh asked.

"Kyle has some interesting information." Foss told them, "Information that could place them in prisons without area codes, without addresses, in countries that don't have names."

"Blackmail. That's your big plan?" Jesse asked, "You should've let Foss take care of them."

"Zzyzx style firebomb, right up my alley." Josh said.

"Josh." Stephen warned.

"Please continue." Nicole said.

"As long as we have it, the bad members of Latnok will stay out of the country. Leaving the good people in the organization to take over and make some changes." Kyle told them.

"Who's to say there are any good people in that organization?" Lori asked.

"I'll make sure." Foss confirmed.

"I know my secrets have put a lot of you through many troubles... and I understand if you don't forgive me for what was done. But I brought you all here because I choose to trust you."

Jesse seemed to think about it, "It's _our_ secrets." Jesse corrected.

Mark nodded, "I had no idea what Latnok was doing... but I told you straight that I didn't trust Cassidy."

Declan piped up, "I can verify that."

I nodded, "I want to give you some time to talk... all of you." _I looked around at the people surrounding me and hoped that they would find it in their hearts to love me beyond my secrets. But I'd brought so much pain to all of them... how could I hope to be accepted by them again?_ "I'll be outside."

Foss came with and informed me that he'd be around periodically to check on my training.

"And what if they don't want me to stay?" I asked, scared of what his answer might be.

Foss thought about it and put his hand on my shoulder, "I used to think they wouldn't. But they've proven that _they_ are your real family."

"You are too." I told him, right before he left.

He smiled a Foss smile and left.

I waited for thirty minutes, sixteen seconds, and nine hundredths of a millisecond. (30 minutes, 16 seconds, .09 milliseconds)

Then I heard a heartbeat.

"Hey." I said, turning around.

"Room for two?" Amanda asked, sitting next to me before I could make room.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I never meant for any harm to come to you."

Amanda nodded, "It's not your fault... you just wanted a life."

"So now that you know my secrets..."

Amanda cut me off, "It doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Wait... what?" I asked, confused. "How you feel... anger?"

She shook her head and kissed me, catching me by surprise after an out-of-character confusion episode.

"I want you back Kyle." She told me, "I've wanted to tell you... but the timing didn't feel right. And now that I know who you are... I know I was right. I know I can trust you."

"You... want me back?" I asked, still perplexed.

"I know you have feelings for Jesse... and I know your connection. But I want you to know _my_ truth."

I took a deep breath, "I struggled this past year... I couldn't understand how to have feelings for more than one person. But the longer I spent away, the more I began to understand what had happened. Being with Jesse is... different, eventful, exciting, you don't always know what's gonna come next. With you... it's calm, relieving, careful, and constant is what you get."

"And is that a good or a bad thing?" Amanda asked, sure of the latter.

"Depends on who you ask." I said, leaning in and pressing my lips to hers.

 _As I kissed her, I felt that I finally understood my feelings for both her and Jesse. Lust is a strong word... but it's not accurate. My feelings for Jesse were real... but they were part of the second side of myself I used to hide from even my own eyes. Being with Amanda was who I was to the world... who I felt like on the inside._

 _Perhaps back when we first kissed, we weren't ready for a small relationship, often called "puppy love". But now, I felt ready to take on the world as long as I had her by my side._

"I love you Amanda."

"I love you Kyle."

Later I explained it to Jesse.

"I know you can't just stop having feelings for me. I know how real they are."

Jesse nodded, noticeably not happy.

"But I've learned that some things don't work out the way you wanted them too. No matter how hard you try. What's important is to remember who your friends and family are... because they are there to get you through the tough times."

I touched Jesse's shoulder and accidentally saw the images she was seeing.

 _I saw myself extending a hand to her, deep in Zzyzx._

 _Then Sarah was suddenly there._

 _"You're not alone."_

 _"It's too late..." Jesse told her._

 _"It never is."_

 _Then her heart stopped._

I let go of Jesse's shoulder and apologized.

"We'll always be connected." Jesse said.

"Yes."

"I've made a lot of bad choices." She admitted, "Things that weren't nice or... humane. Not always for the right reasons. But you make me better. Thank you for looking out for me... and I hope that we can keep growing together. But I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"I don't want that either."

"Then we'll be friends till the end."

"That sounds nice."

Jesse smiled, "Looks like you're finally gonna get your constant."

"Constant." I chuckled, "Life is anything but."

* * *

 **So, like I said... my very first Kyle XY fanfic. I've had ideas before, but nothing ever reached the computer, let alone the web.**

 **Unfortunately, I do not own Kyle XY... or we'd be somewhere around season 9 or 10.**

 **I hope, hope, hope... you liked my easter egg. (Kyle waited for** **thirty minutes, sixteen seconds, and nine hundredths of a millisecond. (30 minutes, 16 seconds, .09 milliseconds) Kyle XY Season 3 Episode 10 was released March 16 2009. Or... 03-16-09.**

 **I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FANFIC. PLEASE REVIEW AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF, IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY!**


End file.
